Si deus me relinquit
by Lilith D
Summary: Un one shot para ustedes que espero disfruten. Si dios me ha abandonado, yo lo abandonare tambien... pasen y lean.


**Si deus me relinquit**

**Por Lilith D**

_Si deus me relinquit_

_(Si Dios me ha abandonado)_

El pequeño Ciel corría por la mansión Phantomhive mientras las llamas lo devoraban todo a su paso.

Tanaka, el fiel mayordomo de la mansión, trató de detenerlo y de convencerlo para que huyera antes de que aquellos que habían atacado a sus padres lo encontraran, pero el pequeño se deshizo de los brazos del anciano y siguió corriendo. Al entrar a la biblioteca, su padre estaba sentado en un sofá sin la posibilidad de moverse, mientras las llamas lo rodeaban, comenzando a lamer su cuerpo.

Era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en la jaula que sería su "hogar" durante un mes, donde era apenas alimentado para mantenerlo con vida hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Allí, preparado como cordero para el sacrificio, lloró, rogó, imploró por misericordia, mientras era humillado, y como él mismo lo dijo muchas veces en el futuro, despojado de su dignidad.

Una vez que estuvo en el altar del sacrificio, donde fue marcado y apuñalado para llamar al demonio, se encendió en él la llama de la determinación, del coraje, de los deseos de seguir viviendo, pero no por él. No. No moriría de esta manera, no al menos sin llevarse a algunos de los enemigos consigo, si no, a todos aquellos quienes lo humillaron, haciéndolo descender a lo más profundo del infierno.

_Ego deum relinquo_

_(Yo lo abandonaré también)_

Fue entonces, sin saber cómo, que llamó al demonio, invocó a quien en ese momento era el único que podía salvarlo, e hizo el pacto que condenaría su alma por la eternidad. Era lo único que podía ofrecerle, porque era lo único que le quedaba, ya que incluso su vida estaba perdiendo.

¿Un niño haciendo un contrato demoníaco?

El demonio había escuchado incontables veces las lastimeras voces de pequeños sufrientes que solo querían escapar de este mundo y rogaban a dios para que sus sufrimientos terminasen. Niños torturados por el hambre, por el dolor, y por los adultos que debían protegerlos. Pero siempre rogaban a dios, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un niño tan pequeño pedir por cualquiera que pudiese ayudarlo, incluso un demonio. Además un niño con un alma como aquella, bien valía la pena.

Claro que lo valía.

Y el demonio respondió. Allí donde dios había hecho oídos sordos, el demonio acudió. Hizo el pacto, cerró el contrato, y estuvo dispuesto a cumplir los deseos del pequeño.

"Mátalos a todos", fue su orden, y el demonio, fiel a su contrato le obedeció.

Un alma había caído. Había abandonado el paraíso, y las puertas del cielo jamás se volverían a abrir para él. Había abandonado a dios de la misma manera en que él había sido abandonado.

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,_

_(Sólo los oprimidos pueden poseer una llave negra)_

Y el demonio se convirtió en su mayordomo. Un mayordomo oscuro, que sería su espada y su escudo. Una más de las tantas piezas de ajedrez que utilizaría para cumplir sus objetivos. Pero no sería una pieza cualquiera. Sería la llave negra que cerrara las puertas a todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño. Y también cerraría las puertas a todos aquellos que quisieran acercarse a Ciel Phantomhive, porque el conde jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Y el demonio tampoco lo permitiría. El alma era demasiado valiosa para ser influenciada por aquellos que aun caminaban en la luz.

Y Ciel Phantomhive no volvió a sonreír honestamente, o felizmente. Y su orgullo solo era sobrepasado por sus deseos de venganza, y por ella estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino, que le estorbasen o traicionasen.

_omnias ianuas praecluido,_

_sic omnias precationes obsigno_

_(Yo cerré todas las puertas_

_Así sellé todas las oraciones)_

No habría de nuevo palabras de consuelo. No habría nuevamente abrazos que reconfortaran. No habría amistad, amor, cariño. Nada que pudiera hacer flaquear su decisión. Nada que hiciera querer quedarse en este mundo, tener un futuro, una vida. El solo viviría por su venganza, y para terminar siendo el alma que su demonio tanto deseaba.

El sería un amo perfecto hasta el final, de un perfecto mayordomo. El sería el contratista perfecto, de un perfecto demonio. Hasta el final. Hasta que el frágil cuerpo cayera, hasta que las palabras "jaque mate" fuesen pronunciadas, como buen jugador que era.

Nadie rogaría por él, nadie oraría por él. ¿Para qué? El no lo esperaba, ni lo quería. Ya no había marcha atrás ni salvación posible. Solo existía para cumplir su venganza, y para que su alma fuese tomada por un demonio.

_Sed,_

_qui me defendet?_

_(Como sea_

_¿Quién está protegiéndome?)_

El demonio Sebastian Michaelis había sido herido muchas veces por los enemigos de su joven amo. Casi mutilado por un pelirrojo dios de a muerte. Torturado en prisión, por un sádico humano, y por un, aun más sádico, ángel. Esta última le había ofrecido la oportunidad de dejar a su amo, a cambio de incontables almas, todas las que pudiera devorar, pero el demonio mayordomo se había negado. El solo quería a su amo, solo quería esa alma, solo quería devorarlo a él.

Su espada y su escudo, eso era el demonio mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis del conde Ciel Phantomhive. Y así sería hasta el final.

_ab me terribilissimo ipse_

_(Desde lo más terrible: yo)_

Y mientras pasaba por una infinidad de sucesos, y una infinidad de emociones lo envolvían ¿Qué le quedaba? Justo al final de la partida, cuando se encontró solo, abandonado y desorientado ¿a quién tenía? Solo a él, a nadie más que él mismo. Con sus propios medios y fuerzas hizo todo lo necesario para estar en el lugar exacto a la hora exacta, para ser el alma que ese sujeto anhelaba, que ese mayordomo deseaba, que ese demonio devoraría.

Y justo al final, en el momento de la batalla final, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, aun así no se rindió. Eso era imposible, el era Ciel Phantomhive, el conde Ciel Phantomhive, y ninguna reina, ningún soldado, ningún ángel lo alejaría de su objetivo, aun cuando el demonio que lo servía aparentemente lo hubiese abandonado.

Entonces él apareció de nuevo, a luchar por su amo, aun cuando eso significaba sacrificar parte de su cuerpo y mostrarse en su verdadera forma. La gran determinación de su joven amo lo había llamado, y a esto no podía resistirse. Sin duda el alma era valiosa, preciosa para él. Ya no había dudas, no había temores, todo estaba a punto de terminar. Así estaba escrito.

Y el enemigo cayó, y el momento del pago llegó.

En esa isla, junto al cuervo negro como único testigo del contrato al que se pondría fin, Ciel Phantomhive pidió dolor, dolor que se marcaría en su alma, y que sería el reflejo de lo dolorosa que había sido su vida.

El demonio se acercó a esos labios, anhelante, sonriendo, saboreando el momento que estaba a punto de llegar. Anticipándose a la satisfacción que, el alma que estaba a punto de devorar, le otorgaría.

Placer que nunca llegó…

_Omnias inuas praecluido,_

_sic omnias precationes obsigno_

_(Yo cerré todas las puertas_

_Así sellé todas las oraciones)_

Y ese placer nunca llegó porque había otro ser que se había abandonado al infierno, y que no permitiría que el demonio Sebastian Michaelis tuviera satisfacción alguna. También había cerrado todas las puertas a la misericordia, al amor, en apariencia, a todo lo bueno, todo lo santo. Se había convertido en un sucio niño para llegar a cumplir sus objetivos. Un maldito más que no encontraría abiertas, jamás, las puertas del cielo.

Alois Trancy se esforzó al máximo para que ninguno de aquellos que lo habían dañado, que lo habían menospreciado y que le habían negado su amor fuera feliz.

Y fue así como Ciel Phantomhive terminó convertido en un demonio y Sebastian Michaelis, en un sirviente eterno.

_Sed,_

_qui me defendet?_

_(Como sea_

_¿Quién está protegiéndome?)_

Vagando por la tierra durante la eternidad. Buscando y devorando almas, como único alimento. Con un demonio mayordomo que satisficiera todas sus necesidades. Que le ayudara a convertirse en un perfecto amo demonio, de un perfecto demonio mayordomo.

¿Pero quién lo protegería de sí mismo? ¿De sus nuevas necesidades, sus nuevas emociones?: _ab me terribilissimo ipse (__Desde lo más terrible: yo)._

_Fin_

_N. A: espero que les haya gustado este one shot, que tiene trazos de song fics. También espero algún comentario, no importa si es favorable o no, lo importante es que comenten para saber qué es lo que opinan. Nos leemos. Un abrazo a todos._


End file.
